Devotee of Augustus
by Cynical Classicist
Summary: For my 21st story I am doing a multi-chapter story featuring my character Callidus Dominus, who first appeared in The Mines of Ruwilen. This is to celebrate the 2000th anniversary of Augustus' death, so the first chapter begins during the 4000th anniversary of Augustus' death. From there Dominus thinks back to the previous times he met the Doctor.
1. 4014

"The masses don't really want democracy. They don't want the work and would prefer to blame someone else when it goes wrong."

Callidus Dominus, Thoughts on Politics

Callidus Dominus looked around him. The Malphan Treasurer Funos nodded and he rose to speak. "Today, 4000 Earth years ago, came an auspicious day in the history of a planet, millions of light years away. It is the day that Augustus was deified." Those around him at the great meal, from Malpha, Virmok, and many other worlds cheered.

"Libations... to us!" cried Callidus. The people drunk down their beverages. "It is difficult that our Galaxy, and many others, is at war!" said the dictator. "The Daleks have already killed countless billions of our forces. But the Inter-Galactic Alliance will drive them back!"

The Malphan High Minister of Inter-Galactic Relations stood. "I agree! Those Daleks are a treacherous race!"

"We know. It appears your idea to make an alliance with them wasn't so good after all" smiled Callidus.

"That was over 18 of our years ago!" snarled the Minister. "And there was pressure from other Galaxies. The League of Celation is very important for our mineral agreements!"

"I believe that was a time when the Doctor proved useful to us" said Callidus. "But Mavic Chen was no great loss. I remember the last time I met him I found him far too ruthless and arrogant, an Augustus gone too far, a Caligula. And to think when I first met him I thought he had the potential to be Über-Augustus. But he is dead by his own madness. And due to the delegates being released we were able to make alliance with the Solar System against the Daleks. As those of you who read my Thoughts On Politics know, enemies bring enemies together. Like Augustus joined the supporters of his father's murderers against Marcus Antonius, then joined Antonius to punish them. Remember, when you have an enemy you must often turn to your lesser enemies."

"In my book on politics" said Dominus holding it up dramatically "I show many examples of great Empires. For example, the second Draconian Empire was one of the best run organisations in its Galaxy at its height. It was the Republican Movement that caused the collapse of the hundred. Of course, that was instigated for financial reasons. The resulting war led to a demand for weapons. Oddly enough, the quickly democratically-elected leaders of many worlds were friends of the weapons companies and media. Of course, if I may quote this book, when the masses claim they want democracy, what they usually mean is they're hungry." There were laughs and cheers.

"The problem with independence is that you have to manage your own affairs" said Quaestor Ilacox Cogidubnus Kuzbo, an inhabitant of Hovic-5, who had joined the Cult recently. Their planet had attempted independence, a vote getting this by a thin margin. Dominus had been adamant it was a bad idea but had to bow to the will of Hovic's billions of inhabitants. Kuzbo had not supported it either and had lost his position in Government. The planet had tried to institute a PHS, but didn't have enough money. They tried to take money from their trade agreements, but didn't have enough commodities. Dominus had given them some money when he brought their larger moon. "After all, our trade agreements have made us wealthy enough to afford this, and install a Health Service there" he said. Within 2 years the economy had collapsed. And the Malphans had happily accepted Hovic-5 back. The PHS had soon been instituted.

Thoughts on Politics was what Callidus Dominus called his Magnum Opus. It contained many parts outlining his ideas on politics and how to run an Empire. It was written in Latin using Malphan characters and it was intended that everybody in the Cult of Augustus should read it. It contained a translation of the Res Gestae Divi Augusti, analysis, and Dominus' Life of Augustus. It contained quotes from Yes Minister, and was largely inspired by Democracy: Tool of slavery. That had been written by Harold Lunar Dumitru-Jin, whose teacher had been daughter-in-law of a Planetary Inspector for the Varos Affair.

Dominus had been a member of an Intergalactic Criminal Organisation, the Two Stars Financial Executive, but had hoped to bring order to the Eighth Galaxy. Across it there were many notoriously badly run systems, People's Republics, democracies which largely amounted to mob rule, and they were collapsing. Callidus Dominus had seen the chance to instigate benevolent dictatorships. But he knew that the Executive would not have the capabilities to run an Empire themselves and decided he needed to find a race that would rule, backed up by the Power of the Executive. Dominus had found the Malphans, an advanced species with an elite who believed strongly in mind over matter, the elite preferring Platonic love to physical relationships. They had a small Empire across a few systems, being technologically advanced but not having the wealth or technology to conquer further. Dominus had determined they should be the species who would rule, and with his funding the Malphans had conquered many systems. They had heavily used the ideas of Dominus, being quite tolerant towards most peoples and often keeping the elite as long as they accepted the Malphans as overall leaders. By now the Malphans were the greatest power in the Galaxy, though Dominus held little official power, preferring to be the power behind the throne.

As he talked Dominus thought back to how he had helped the Malphan Empire become the greatest in the Galaxy. How he had travelled through the Galaxy and seen many species and collapsing systems, determining the Malphans as the species to rule the Galaxy. He had controlled officials on many worlds outside the Galaxy, how he had helped defeat the Virmok Fleet and then annexed their Empire, how the Malphans joined a Galactic Council that plotted to invade Earth's Galaxy, and how that had led to the Dalek War. "We all know of the terrible costs of the Dalek War" said Dominus. "Remember Yakrit-A!" There were cries of agreement.

Dominus thought back to Yakrit-A. And as he did so his thoughts turned to the Doctor, the Time Traveller he had met many times, sometimes he had helped him, sometimes he had opposed him. Two Earth years ago he had met him in connection with Yakrit-A.


	2. Yakrit-A

"Being in an Empire protects you in war."

4012, on the edge of the Galaxy, a security station containing over 1300 Malphans drifted in orbit of a red star. "Solar Flare activity approaching!" said Technician 7. "Lowering screens!" As screens lowered the Malphan Commander's voice was heard through the station. "Do not forget, we will be vulnerable at this point! We should always remain on guard but there have been rumours of Dalek ships on the edges of the Galaxy."

As he finished speaking the flares hit the ship. The screens protected the Malphans from being blinded. They needed to hold this position as it gave them a point where they could monitor the whole system, which an attacking force would be very likely to pass through. As the flares passed, before them appeared a Dalek ship. It had ridden the flares in the guise of one. "Send a report!" cried the Malphan Commander. "Turn on shields!" But a pulse was directed at them, tearing the shield projectors apart. "Continue movement towards position!" cried the Saucer Commander.

The TARDIS materialised in a large city of bright green buildings and chemical factories and the Doctor stepped out. He was now in his seventh incarnation and had travelled alone for a long time.

He sighed. After all these centuries he was feeling so lonely. He hoped that in his next life he might be more open, less mysterious. But for the moment he felt responsibilities, which came above all else. He knew that the Daleks would attack this world, Yakrit-A.

The Doctor knew the exact casualties of this attack, 1,574,852,819, most of them innocents who didn't want involvement in the war. This arm of the Galaxy hadn't wanted a war and many of its worlds had been trying to secede from the Malphan Empire. However this attack would inspire them to remain with the rest of the Galaxy and eventually defeat the Daleks. It was part of the Web of Time. The Doctor knew the burdens of Time Lords, it could be very difficult knowing when tragedies should happen. But he knew the importance of this research, in another six years it would be needed to fight another Dalek attack, that would extend thousands of light years into this Galaxy.

The Doctor walked towards a University. "I am looking for Professor Ludmotre-Gequl!" he asked a creature that looked like a Skeleton with a Parrot's beak and four eyes.

The creature looked up and in a surprisingly quiet voice replied "He's in the Biology Division. Block 4, Row 3A, at the end, on the left, from my side." The Doctor gave a smile and walked away. The people, due to their force field and artificial defence Moon, installed 62 years ago, were quite unconcerned with what was happening outside their area of the Galaxy. They didn't realise the Daleks were preparing to attack even now. The Doctor was tempted to tell this receptionist, perhaps save them. But he had little time.

On the defence Moon Yakrit Security Agent 143 Xedobili strolled through the base. A scan went over his whole body, making sure he wasn't carrying anything he shouldn't be. "Pass through" said the automatic voice. He stepped through. There wasn't anybody controlling him. What he was doing was of his own free will. He just needed to get the code, and the blue ash smugglers would get through. It shouldn't carry too harsh a sentence if he was caught, there were thousands of officials who wanted it legalised, and the Blue Ash Smugglers were rich enough to get him off. He set up a data veil to prevent the order being found, typed in the code and sent it to the force field.

For a period of less then 5 seconds the field switched off. There was a bang and the Moon shook. Green lights, the symbol of danger in this system, began flashing. "Grade 3 Emergency! Grade 3 Emergency!" cried a voice.

The invisibility barrier round a Dalek Saucer, containing a thousand Dalek drones, switched off. The blue ash smugglers had been captured as they flew to make the deal. Once they had made their arrangements with Xedobili under Dalek direction they were exterminated. With control of the Moon base they could attack.

The Doctor marched into the Office. The robot guard was held back by his rebuilt sonic screwdriver. A Guard, who reassembled a blue frog-faced bull, had asked for his security slip, whereupon the Doctor had simply waved an important looking badge around and yelled at him not to disturb his work. Some tricks worked as well in the 41st Century as the 20th. He knew that the data on the Daleks, a new chemical that could break down Dalek brain activity over time, making them more irrational could prove useful. The Doctor searched through the drawers, knowing he had little time. One of them was locked. It was the work of a moment for the Doctor to use his sonic screwdriver to bypass the old-fashioned lock that had been bypassed a Malphan Millenium ago. An alarm went of outside and the Doctor looked at his watch. "The attack is about to start!" he cried in horror. He wrenched the files out and ran outside.

He was met by three guards. "He went that way!" yelled the Doctor, pointing down the corridor. He ran past the Guards in the opposite direction, before they realised this wasn't his office. The Doctor dived round a corner, shrinking back as two Guards ran past him. He turned the corner to find another guard.

"Who are you and why were you stealing from the Office?" asked the Guard. "Doctor Johann Schmidt!" said the Doctor. "Those files are of essential importance!"

The Guard leaned forward. "Well you won't mind telling that to Professor..."

"Professor Ludmotre-Gequl!" cried the Doctor, looking behind the Guard, who turned to see someone coming along.

He walked over, then saw the person wasn't even the right species, and the Doctor was already round the corner. He pursued him, and saw an open office door. The guard dived in and tripped, finding himself in the dark office of the Professor. The Doctor pulled up his umbrella, which the guard had tripped over, ran out, and locked the door behind him with his sonic screwdriver.

"I am sorry to have to do this!" he said as the Guard hammered on the door. "But this will save countless billions of lives!" He ran back towards the TARDIS, not daring to stop. As he did so he heard alarms across the city. "Attention!" a voice boomed throughout the city. "The force field is down! The force field is down! The defence Moon has ceased transmission! It is believed the Daleks are responsible!"

Meanwhile on the defence Moon the Dalek Commander was giving orders. "Prepare to send Defence Moon at Yakrit-A!" it cried. "Modifications to drive of Defence Moon is completed!" a Dalek messaged. "Retreat to ships! Once we are in orbit activate!" ordered the Dalek Commander. "The inhabitants of this world will be exterminated! Exterminate! Exterminate!" The chant was taken up by thousands of Daleks as they returned to their ships.

The Doctor turned a corner and walked towards his TARDIS, pulling out the key and opening the door. He looked round the city, with various species running about. He could even see fires, as panic clouded the world. It was among the most peaceful and pleasant in the Quadrant. This was why Ludmotre-Gequl had decided to study here. Now it was going to be destroyed by the Daleks, to prevent Project: Dalek Madness ever being used.

The Doctor sadly walked inside. The destruction of Yakrit-A was part of the Web of Time. He couldn't stop it. But he could save the Dalek Madness project. Perhaps this world could be avenged. He turned on the scanner and watched the world. It looked the same, then he saw a shape in the sky, growing larger. The Daleks knew that this world, though peaceful, had weapons capable of destroying a Dalek fleet. So they had decided to turn something of defence into a weapon, crashing it into the planet. Within another ten minutes, collision would happen. Some of the people tried to flee to spaceships, but Dalek forces, having taken information on all space ports, were already attacking. Bombs, capable of destroying entire cities, were dropped. Millions had already been killed.

On the scanner the Doctor watched the devastation going on and turned the screen off. He sighed sadly. A Time Lord had such responsibilities. Reckless time travel could endanger history. Sometimes he had to let evil succeed due to the bigger picture. The Doctor activated dematerialisation and the TARDIS had soon left the doomed world.

The Doctor sat down in his chair, took out the files and began reading them. "It is believed, that with this electromagnetic process penetrating the Dalek shell, Dalek brain activity will gradually break down. This will work better then outright killing them, as it will make the Daleks more irrational over time, though it will take days for signs to show to a significant degree." The Doctor plugged the data store into the TARDIS computer and began analysing them. "Should make Daleks more irrational... Won't plan... Won't notice until spread..." He remembered how in the wars the Daleks had briefly become more dangerous, then become very logical and been stuck in a war with the Movellans, losing their cunning and their Empire-building basically stopping for centuries. "So that's why those Daleks were so logical" said the Doctor. "I found it odd they were in a stalemate with and acting like rrrobots!"

4014

"So you see, true order comes from being flexible, even allowing some chaos." There were various types of applause, from the thousands, emanating from many worlds, that were in the Cult of Augustus. Some had even been there when it started, well over a century ago. A Malphan sitting next to Dominus stood up. "Thank you Callidus" he said. "Let us hope the power of Augustus prevails against the Daleks!" There was more applause.


	3. An Unexpected Message

4012

"There are times when a strong ally is better then a moral one."

Callidus Dominus had just left a meeting with the Defence Forces in a border system. The destruction of Yakrit-A had made many worlds realise that, although they preferred peace, the Daleks would attack them all, including the inhabitants of this system. A robot trundled up to Dominus with a package. He turned. "Who is this from?" "From a man who calls himself Doctor Tempus Dominus."

"Relative of yours?" asked a six-limbed reptile, one of Dominus' Officers.

"Someone with my knowledge of Latin" said Dominus. "I will open it in my private rooms on my ship."

He walked into his rooms on his personal space ship, the Agrippa, named after a General and son-in-law of Augustus, and sat next to a bust of Augustus. "Agrippa!" he told his computer. "Yes sir" said Agrippa in a highly affable voice. "Music. Monarch of the Sea! I need some amusing music" said Callidus.

As the music, over two thousand years old, began to play, Callidus ordered the computer "Serve some of my usual drink." The usual drink was one part Draconian Branka, two parts Malphan Wine, and two parts a shrub that had been created in a Monastery orbiting Kepler-46b. "Very good sir" said the computer. A hatch opened and a container of the drink, that could be drained in a single mouthful, slid in. Dominus sipped up most of the drink, then opened the box. A hologram of the 7th Doctor appeared, sitting in a chair and drinking tea.

"I don't like working with you, Dominus, but I have rrresponsibilities against the Daleks!" said the Doctor. "You may know about the experiments being performed by Prrrofessor Ludmotre-Gequl!"

"Of course. But all the data was lost..." began Dominus, but the hologram spoke over him. It had evidently been recorded.

"Well I am here to say that I was able to rrrecover the data before the Daleks destroyed that world!" said the Doctor.

"There must be something wrong with the translator..." thought Dominus. "I can barely understand him..."

"I sent this here as this is one of the few places I have been able to locate you between the destruction of the world and 4013, as in Earth dating. I can get this to your forces but only by 4013. I can't send it to you before that due to the Web of Time, so I would prefer it to be as close to this date as possible. This is merely a recording, so leave your answer in the crystals of the caves of Suetonius."

The recording stopped. Dominus knew how important the data was. It was estimated that if it had been completed it could have driven the Daleks out of the Galaxy by now, but he understood not getting it now. He would never try to interfere with history, being, after all, a man of order. "Agrippa!" he said. "Bring up data on my arrangements in late 4013, Earth dating." Various dates appeared and Dominus scanned them. He smiled. He had found the right place. "Agrippa! Remind me as soon as I can to visit the Suetonius caves."

"Very good sir" replied the computer.

In the year 4014, on a Moon which was deserted with the atmosphere having been torn away centuries ago, the crystal caves of Suetonius were deserted. At the entrance there was a wheezing, groaning sound and a blue box appeared. The Doctor, wearing a spacesuit he had acquired 15 centuries ago, stepped into the cave. He strolled through the caves, looking at the incredible colours around him. At the end, on the ground he saw words, written in Latin using Malphan characters. "Tertium Nono quindecim millia. Primo Quercus Josephus." They would meet at the First Oak of Josephus, on the third day of the ninth month, 4013. "The University of Josephus" said the Doctor. "The Malphan school of Prrropaganda!"


	4. Josephus

"As war continues morals decline."

In the corner of the University there was a wheezing sound as a blue box appeared. The Doctor stepped out, carrying the files, and walked towards the first oak. It had been planted over two centuries ago, when the Malphans conquered the planet Wioplet. Or, as their histories said, liberated the people from the Erytibcos Council of Elders, which had, admittedly, been the most oppressive regime in the planet's history. The Josephus University was a place where intelligent students from the surrounding Quadrant were given scholarships too. Callidus Dominus had even been given an honorary Earldom on Zobrutso when he arranged for the Malphan Empire to pay for scholarships for any student.

The Doctor strolled towards the first oak and stood there. A native of this world, a Herlo, carrying what looked like an I-Pad strolled over. He was over two and a half metres tall due to the low gravity, with a slim body, pale red skin, and two large eyes. He was wearing a pale blue suit with a Josephus badge on the front. "Do you have an appointment here?" he asked. "I am here for a verrry important appointment with Callidus Dominus!" said the Doctor. "I'm the Doctor." It was odd to actually tell the truth about why he was here. Usually he'd just bluff his way in by acting like he was in charge. The native looked down at his clipboard and with a spindly finger moved through it. "Doctor!" he said to himself, as he came to a picture of the Doctor, saying he was meeting Callidus Dominus. "I'll tell him" said the native, running off swiftly. The Doctor leant against the tree and began singing a Gallifreyan nursery rhyme to himself. "Zagreus sits inside your head, Zagreus lives among the dead..."

"Doctor!" said a delighted voice. The Doctor turned and saw Callidus Dominus, with his red hair, pale skin, and black suit. He was even carrying his sword. He held out a hand with a ring on, SPQR carved into this. "We meet again Doctor" he said.

"I don't like doing this" said the Doctor, refusing to shake hands and leaning on his umbrella.

"Of course" said Dominus in a delighted tone. "My supposed moral ambiguity. May I remind you the Malphan Empire has greatly improved the lives of those across the Galaxy. We are installing Planetary Health Services. We are tolerant of the various religions and races. We model ourselves on Cyrus the Great, from more then four and a half millennia ago."

"And I suppose it doesn't matter how many die" said the 7th Doctor. "On the contrary!" said Dominus with an exaggerated look of shock. "We do care. You have wandered the Universe, through time and space. Have you ever had to perform actions you regret? Have you ever had to think of the greater good?"

The Doctor remained silent. Dominus smiled and continued.

"Tough decisions must be made by the elite. And you Time Lords are the elite of space-time, not merely a Galaxy. If we didn't rule many of these worlds a worse power would do so. With the Galaxy disunited they might even have been unable to fight off the Daleks. So you see, what we do is necessary."

"I didn't come here for a debate!" said the Doctor.

"But you asked for one."

"So you envision the Galaxy as one great Empire" said the Doctor. "With you at the top I suppose."

"Me? Ruler of the Galaxy? Of course not!" replied Dominus, laughing. "I would much prefer to be the power behind the throne, rather then the one who has to show a good image. The Malphans can get on with the monotonous work!"

"Were you always like that?" asked the Doctor.

"Even when I was on the Executive Board of that organisation of Petty criminals I never tried to get the top spot" said Dominus. "As I say in my book" he pulled it out of his pocket dramatically "it is harder to stab through a throne. Other members agreed with me and we'd put one of the more incompetent leaders on top, who would often get assassinated after a major blunder or just because a bigger crook came along."

The Doctor looked unsettled at this callous remark but didn't say anything. "Well, goodbye. I hope the Daleks are beaten" said the Doctor, striding away. Dominus considered following him, taking the TARDIS. But he had met the Doctor in the future. He knew he must not attempt to alter history. A familiar wheezing, groaning sound was heard. "Sounds like that Doctor has gone" said Dominus. "Now perhaps I can..."

The wheezing groaning sound began again. Dominus spun around as another TARDIS appeared at the edge of the grove. Out stepped a man with a hardened warrior's face and the beginnings of a beard. He looked about the same age as the Doctor. "I need to speak to you!" he said. "I am sorry to be here but that data is needed for an even more urgent cause!"


End file.
